My Weirdo Bestie, EVER!
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: "Oh itu boxer lo? Ya maaf abisnya keliatannya buluk banget," / "Lo? Luke? Beda jauh coy! Luke mah kece lah elo? Kecemplung di got," / "Well, Neru… thank you for being my bestie," / RnR minnaaaaa xD


"_Najis banget lu, Len… kok bisa sih gue punya sahabat kaya elu,"_

"_Salah mulu gue emang… aku rapopo, Ner,"_

"_Udah lu pergi lu,"_

"_Nanti lu kangen lagi…"_

"_Hailahhh…"_

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

**VOCALOID **© _**CRYPTON FM**_

**My Weirdo Bestie, EVER! **© _**Jashique Emiko**_

* * *

"LEENNNN! NGUMPETIN HANDPHONE GUE LU YE?" teriak gadis bersurai golden blonde tersebut. Iris light topaz nya mencari-cari sosok yang ia sebut Len di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"APAAN SIH KAGAK NERU KAGAK," balas sosok yang bernama Len tersebut.

"LAH HANDPHONE GUE TERUS KEMANA?" tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama Neru tersebut.

"Mau gue miss call-in kagak?" tawar Len berbaik hati lalu memiss call handphone tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar ringtone handphone dari saku celana Neru.

Neru pun mengambil handphone miliknya dan tersenyum sumringah ke arah Len.

"… Bolot,"

.

.

.

"Ner tadi lu nyuci boxer gue yang motif pisang kagak? Boxer paporit noh," tanya Len kewalahan kepada Neru yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Boxer pisang? Au dah," jawab Neru lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Len pun kembali mencari boxer kesayangannya. Namun seketika iris aquamarine nya tertuju pada tangan Neru. Bukan, maksudnya sesuatu yang nampak familiar yang sedang dipakai Neru untuk mengelap meja.

"Ner, itu yang lo pegang apaan? Boleh liat?"

Neru pun memberikan sesuatu yang ia pakai untuk mengelap meja pada Len. Seketika itu, wajah Len berubah menjadi pias.

"… Ner, ini boxer paporit gue…" ujar Len lesu. Neru pun dengan santai nya membalas,

"Oh itu boxer lo? Ya maaf abisnya keliatannya buluk banget,"

.

.

.

Neru sedang menyusun rencana untuk menjodohkan klien-nya di sekolah. Len yang melihat Neru sedang sibuk itu berinisiatif untuk mengambil makanan Neru (_well, mereka mempunyai peraturan yaitu tidak boleh mengambil makanan tanpa izin._)

Len pun membuka kulkas dan melihat makanan favorite nya dengan label '_Neru's food! Don't touch it, Len!_' (_yeah i know that's weird but that's the fact._).

Ia pun dengan hati-hati mengambil makanan milik Neru dan…

"LEN KAGAMINE! JANGAN AMBIL MAKANAN GUE!"

Yah, gagal deh… Sabar ya, Len…

.

.

.

Len kini sedang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hari ini ia ada kencan dengan kekasihnya.

Oke, kita lihat seperti apa penampilan Len saat ini.

Rambut honeyblonde yang dibentuk model Mohawk, kaus tanpa lengan warna hitam dengan logo band favorite nya yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah (_yang itu artinya ia memamerkan otot-ototnya yang 'menggiurkan' tersebut_.), celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sneakers berwarna senada.

Neru yang kebetulan melihat Len tiba-tiba angkat bicara,

"Gegayaan pake kaus tanpa lengan gitu, masuk angin baru tau rasa lu,"

"Lidah tak bertulang, gampang nian kau berucap. Ini kaus tuh yang bikin gue makin mirip sama Luke Hemmings…" balas Len dengan pede nya tak mau kalah

Neru yang mendengar nama salah satu _man crush _nya pun mendelik,

"Lo? Luke? Beda jauh coy! Luke mah kece lah elo? Kecemplung di got,"

Neru pun meninggalkan Len dan beberapa menit kemudia kembali dengan membawa hoodie berwarna hitam dan melemparkannya ke arah Len.

"Tuh pake! Gue engga mau liat sahabat gue bersin-bersin pas nanti lagi pacaran,"

.

.

.

Hari ini Neru dan Len berencana untuk membuat video dan menguploadnya di situs penyedia video yang sangat terkenal _alias _YouTube. Mengingat para _subscribers _mereka yang terus menerus 'meneror' mereka dengan request video.

Neru pun menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk membuat video, kali ini mereka akan membuat challenge video. Len, membuka aplikasi jejaring sosial _twitter_ dan mengupdate status, '_ kagaminelen: gonna make some video with this weirdo, akitaneru._' Beberapa detik kemudian banyak balasan dan _re-tweet _berdatangan di notifikasi Len.

Setelah siap, Neru pun membuka aplikasi video recorder dan mengklik start record.

"Heyya guys it's Neru and… yeah Len. We're gonna do some… challenge, yeah challenge," sapa Neru.

"What challenge? Urgh… you guys know it I've been lose in the last challenge, right?" balas Len

"Yea… but everyone wanna see more our challenge video. by the way, today we'll have. Oatmeal challenge,"

"Wait, WHAT? You know that I don't like oatmeal, Neru… so stahp it Neru stahp it," ucap Len dengan nada _annoying girl_.

"I know right, mate. Okay, the first who can eat most packages of the oatmeal, will win," ujar Neru seraya menunjukkan beberapa bungkus oatmeal ke arah kamera.

"And… the lose one, as usual… will have their punishment,"

"Ready? Go!"

Mereka pun mulai memakan oatmeal yang tersedia di tangan mereka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Len dengan sengaja menyemburkan oatmeal yang ada di mulutnya lalu tertawa.

"HAHA you're so annoying, Len…" ujar Neru yang kemudian ikut menyemburkan oatmeal yang ada di mulutnya ke arah Len.

Mereka pun menghambur-hamburkan oatmeal dengan cara memakannya lalu menyemburkannya ke arah satu sama lain hingga tersisa dua bungkus oatmeal.

"Ohohohookay, Len. I think we should change the rule of the game, the first one who can eat the oatmeal will win," ucap Neru lalu memberikan sebungkus oatmeal pada Len.

Mereka pun mulai memakan oatmeal yang ada di tangan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Neru telah menghabiskan oatmeal miliknya sedangkan milik Len masih bersisa.

"WOOHOO! I'M WIN LEN!" teriak Neru penuh kemenangan.

"NOOO OH MY GOSH LOSE AGAIN NO,"

"Well, Len… I'm gonna make some punishment, umm… Let me think,"

"Ah! I'm gonna throw some eggs towards you HAHAHA. Take off your clothes!"

Len pun membuka baju nya dan menuju ke tempat eksekusi _alias _kamar mandi. Neru pun mulai melempar telur ke arah Len.

"OOHHH… IT'S FOOKING HURTS," teriak Len lalu tertawa.

"YOU SHOULD TRY THIS, NERU! HAHAHAHHHA," lanjut Len lalu melempar telur ke arah Neru.

Akhirnya Neru dan Len pun saling melempar telur ke arah satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Len pun terkena demam karena kejadian challenge video tersebut. Neru yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf.

"Len maafin gue… gara-gara gue lo jadi sakit gini," ujar Neru menitikkan air mata. Len yang melihat Neru ingin menangis seperti itu pun membalas,

"Duh gapapa kok, udah ah jangan nangis,"

"Gabisa kaya gitu!" ucap Neru tak mau kalah.

"Gue bakal ngerawat lo sampe sembuh!"

Akhirnya Len hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Neru merawat dirinya hingga sembuh.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Len sembuh, mereka berdua pun berinisiatif untuk membuat video lagi. Kali mereka akan membuat video tanya jawab.

Setelah menyiapkan peralatan, Neru dan Len pun membuka situs jejaring sosial _twitter _dan mengupdate status, '_ kagaminelen: ask us everything (: #askNeruAndLen_' '_ akitaneru: ask us some stuff now #askNeruAndLen_'.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul banyak balasan ataupun tweet untuk mereka. Mereka pun mulai merekam video dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.

"Hi guys this is me, Neru and my bestie Len. Soo, today we're gonna answer some questions… with the hashtag ask Neru and Len,"

"First, Len. Do you like vegemite, or nah?" tanya Neru pada Len seraya melihat handphone nya.

"Nah I'm too cool for that hahah," balas Len

"Okay it's my turn, Neru. Neru. Are you dating someone? Oohohoho, sensitive question," lanjut Len

"It's a no. I'm not dating anyone right now," balas Neru.

Mereka pun menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sampai muncul satu pertanyaan yang membuat mereka terdiam.

"O…okay, so. Len, what do you think about Neru?" tanya Neru seraya melihat handphone nya.

"Umm… I think Neru is the most weird girl in the world, she's so awkward, she's my bestie ever, sometimes she's so annoying but trust me, she has the kindest heart," jawab Len.

"Well, Neru. What do you think about Len?" ujar Len seraya melihat handphone nya.

"Yeah he's my bestie ever, he's so playful, awkward, laughable, everyone's mood booster, and he's annoying but hey, he has the light heart for everyone," jawab Neru.

"Well, Neru… thank you for being my bestie," ucap Len

"It's my pleasure…" balas Neru lalu memberi Len _friendly hug_. Len pun membalas pelukan Neru.

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**HEYYAA HIII! Jashie lagi-lagi malah mempublish fict baru dan malah mengabaikan fict yang belum selesai… x'D *dilempar***

**Kali ini Jashie coba buat friendship fict. Semoga engga fail yah x') **

**Oh iya, kenapa mereka kalo lagi ngerekam video pake bahasa inggris? Soalnya fans (ceritanya punya fans… *digebukNeru&LenFC*) mereka itu rata-rata native language nya bahasa inggris… /ciaat**

**Umm... btw, sorry kalo grammar nya berantakan x') maklum lah, Jashie orang indonesia kan xD *disiram***

**Oh iyaaa, kan ada dimana mereka ngadain oatmeal challenge, itu Jashie terinspirasi dari video nya Nash Grier hohohoho xD **

**Okay, akhir kata, review? :3**


End file.
